Este es nuestro final
by shadowjadis
Summary: Targaryen, Tully y Stark. Rocadragón, Dorne y el Valle. Y así fue cómo tres mujeres de Poniente recibieron a la muerte. Valar Morghulis.
1. Always You

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares ni hechos mencionados me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. **

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Siempre ella. Siempre el centro de atención. Siempre la hija mayor. Siempre la más hermosa. Siempre la favorita de tu padre… y de todos. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Incluso Petyr, tu amado Petyr, se fijó en ella antes que en ti. No importa que lo rechazase y no le prestase la más mínima atención.

Pero ahora… ahora ella está muerta. Ya no tienes que ser la sombra de Cat nunca más. No te alegras, ¡ni mucho menos! Era tu hermana, al fin y al cabo, y la querías, aunque hayas crecido con un cierto rencor hacia ella. Tienes todo lo que podrías desear: a tu hijo, el Nido de Águilas y a Petyr. No podrías pedir nada más.

De una vez por todas, puedes decir que has hecho las paces con la vida. Bueno, salvo por un pequeño detalle que desestabiliza tu armonía: tu sobrina. Esa mocosa es tan parecida a Catelyn que hasta te da miedo. De cara a la galería sólo es la hija bastarda de Petyr, pero ni siquiera así pasa desapercibida. Has visto cómo la miran todos: sirvientes, soldados, señores… Es bella, incluso aún más de lo que lo fue tu hermana. Aun con el pelo oscurecido sigue pareciendo una versión mejorada de Cat: los mismos gestos gráciles, los mismos ojos de un azul intenso, la misma actitud de dama de alta cuna, la misma figura esbelta, todo ello aderezado con un toque de inocencia y dulzura que recuerdan a una flor delicada lejos del bosque, un pequeño tesoro que se debe proteger en un entorno tan hostil.

A menudo tienes que recordarte a ti misma que es tu sobrina Sansa y no su madre. Sólo es una pobre niña que necesita vuestra ayuda. Por eso, Petyr decidió tomarla bajo su ala. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué siente esa necesidad de cuidarla? ¿Qué le importa la hija de una mujer que ni siquiera lo amó? Esas preguntas te asaltan más a menudo de lo que desearías, y no logras evitarlo. Tampoco has tenido el valor de preguntárselo directamente a él. Y sabes por qué: temes la respuesta aún más que la incertidumbre.

Tarde o temprano, el tiempo te da la razón y te apuñala. Lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Esa misma mañana, en la nieve, has observado en silencio como esa cría idiota ha seducido a tu esposo. La has sorprendido ofreciéndole el néctar de sus pétalos rosados, y cómo él lo ha tomado alegremente. Allí, delante de tus narices, en tu propio patio. Fue como si la historia se repitiera, como aquella vez en tu juventud, cuando Petyr susurró aquel nombre maldito mientras le entregabas tu cuerpo.

Quieres llorar, pero al mismo tiempo, te juras que eso no quedará así. Esa furcia que tienes por sobrina te las pagará todas juntas. Vas a hacer que la palomita salga volando de vuestras vidas. Ella, por supuesto, lo niega todo. ¿De verdad es tan ingenua como para esperar que creas una palabra de lo que dice? No puedes soportar más sus insolencias, así que la agarras del pelo, de esa cabellera tan sedosa y larga, mucho más de lo que jamás ha sido la tuya. Te suplica que la perdones, que no le hagas daño, pero no son más que palabras vacías. Es una mentirosa y va a recibir su merecido por intentar arrebatarte lo que es tuyo.

Entonces llega Petyr, pidiendo una explicación. Poco a poco, te reconforta y consigue que dejes ir a la mocosa. Su mera presencia siempre ha tenido esos efectos en ti. Lo conoces desde siempre: él no te haría daño. Todo tiene que haber sido un malentendido, empiezas incluso a dudar de tus malditos ojos.

-Sólo he amado a una mujer… sólo a Cat.

Ésas son las últimas palabras que oyes antes de precipitarte hacia el vacío. En los instantes en los que te rindes a lo inevitable y tu conciencia se va apagando, un único pensamiento inunda tu mente. Siempre ella. Siempre Cat.


	2. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Disclaimer: Todo esto sigue perteneciendo a George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Es irónico, muy, muy irónico. Mira a tu alrededor y fíjate en adónde te han llevado aquellas promesas de libertad. Una torre desnuda y solitaria de la que no puedes salir. Los días se suceden y tú sigues sin saber nada del mundo exterior. Intentaste hablar con los guardias que vigilan la puerta, pero fue en vano. Tan sólo te dicen que debes reposar y te obligan a volver a esa habitación que ya aborreces. Nada te gustaría más que escabullirte por esa diminuta ventana, como tantas veces hiciste en tu hogar, pero tu vientre hinchado lo hace imposible. E incluso aunque no lo estuviera, estás demasiado débil para intentarlo. Has oído decir que apenas quedan provisiones y ni tú ni ninguno de ellos sabe cuánto tiempo más pasará…

Sobre la mesa, el único mueble de la estancia circular junto con la cama que se ha convertido en tu cárcel, reposa la corona de rosas azuladas. Ya están casi marchitas, pero tú aún recuerdas cuando estaban frescas, cuando decoró tu pelo con ellas. Por una vez en tu vida, te sentiste como las doncellas de los cuentos de la Vieja Tata. Nunca te gustaron esas historias y nunca te identificaste con esa clase de mujeres, pero sólo durante ese momento, te sentiste hermosa de verdad. Siempre habías pensado que eras una loba solitaria, que nadie podía verte de esa manera. Ni siquiera Robert, por muy sinceros que fueran sus afectos, consiguió provocar ese cosquilleo en tu corazón.

Al ver las flores, te preguntas cuándo volverá. O mejor dicho, te preguntas _si_ regresará. Hace ya tiempo -¿semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?- que se despidió de ti en aquella misma torre, no sin antes dar órdenes a sus leales hombres de que te vigilasen. Antes de espolear a su caballo y marchar hacia el peligro bajo el sol dorniense, te prometió que pronto os veríais de nuevo. Empiezas a tener serias dudas acerca de su juramento. No eres una ingenua y sabes que se está librando una batalla más allá de esos muros. Puede haber ocurrido cualquier cosa.

El miedo te recorre la espalda al tiempo que un pensamiento te ataca. Aun si él ha sobrevivido, ¿lo harás tú? ¿Logrará llegar a ti antes de tu último aliento? Presientes que el fin se acerca. No sabes por qué es, pero algo te dice que no lograrás salir de ésta. Acaricias tu abdomen redondeado y piensas en el hijo que habéis creado entre los dos. Te asusta pensar que quizás jamás llegue a conocerte. Nacerá tarde o temprano, y no hay nadie allí para ayudarte ni para atenderlo a él. Aunque nunca les prestaste especial atención a las conversaciones de las mujeres de Invernalia, de repente acuden a tu cabeza las miles de historias que has oído sobre muertes en el parto.

Y entonces, como impulsado por tus temores, tu cuerpo reacciona. Jamás habías sentido un dolor tan intenso. Se mueve. Has sentido a tu hijo moverse en muchas ocasiones, pero ésta es distinta. Toda tú te contraes y te cuesta respirar. Algo cálido te empapa los muslos. Ya viene. Ansiosa, miras la que fue tu corona una vez más, y gritas pidiendo auxilio. Ha comenzado. Ha comenzado, y él no está aquí a tu lado. Quizás, piensas, si jamás te hubiera regalado aquellas flores, no habría sucedido nada de esto…


	3. Let The Storm Rage On

**Disclaimer: Sí, los derechos siguen siendo de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo me entretengo jugando con sus personajes y lugares.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te sientes libre. Paseas por las playas de roca volcánica. La humedad del aire es fría y te eriza la piel, pero te gusta esa sensación. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no estabas al aire libre, cerca del mar! El olor a salitre se mezcla con otro aroma que te adoras aún más: se avecina una tormenta. Amas la tempestad porque te recuerda a él. ¿Te acuerdas? Te nombró su Reina del Amor y de la Belleza. De eso ya hace muchos años y no lo has vuelto a ver… pero cada vez que el cielo se vuelve gris, las aguas furiosas arremeten contra la piedra y los truenos hacen retumbar los muros, es como si regresase a ti.

Cuando las primeras gotas empiezan a caer, extiendes la palma de la mano y ríes al notar el cosquilleo. No importa el frío. No importa la humedad. El cielo se libera, y tú también. El agua de lluvia besa cada una de tus heridas, como para decirte que sigues siendo hermosa aun con ellas. Al mirar a lo lejos, ni siquiera las fauces abiertas del dragón resultan tan amenazadoras. Por mucho que el fuego no lo mate, el temporal no le teme y baña sin miedo la antigua fortaleza. Quizás sean criaturas majestuosas las que se alzan en cada torre y cada estancia, pero por mucho que sean el emblema de tu casa, una parte de ti disfruta al verlos tan indefensos ante la borrasca.

Cae un trueno y tu vientre se agita. No hay duda de que es hijo tuyo, pues disfruta del momento tanto como tú. Inconscientemente, lo acaricias. Los maestres te dijeron que llegaría pronto. Con suerte, nacerá allí mismo, en el que habría sido vuestro hogar y no en esa podrida ciudad de Desembarco del Rey. Sonríes otra vez, feliz de estar lejos de las intrigas y la agitación de la corte… lejos de tu esposo. Al sentir que la amargura se agarra a tu corazón, te permites un pensamiento que jamás habrías podido decirle a nadie: aunque no quieres que triunfe la rebelión, en el fondo deseas que él muera. Rhaegar sería mucho mejor rey de lo que él jamás lo ha sido. Además, sería tan maravilloso poder empezar una nueva vida con los niños, en la que nadie pueda volver a hacerte daño…

La lluvia se hace más intensa, y los estruendos cada vez son más furiosos y frecuentes. Destellos eléctricos iluminan el cielo gris. ¡Que se desate! ¡Que la naturaleza se rebele y muestre su fuerza en todo su esplendor! Ves correr a los sirvientes por el jardín para resguardarse, pero a ti no te asusta. Lo único que sientes es júbilo, tanto que tu cuerpo empieza a responder y seguir el ritmo de esa sinfonía. Caes de rodillas en medio del Jardín de Aegon. Un dolor agudo te azota las entrañas, pero sigues sin tener miedo. Sabes que sólo puede significar una cosa. Tu hijo nacerá de la tormenta. Una risita escapa de tu garganta al pensar en la deliciosa ironía. Él nunca ha sido ni será su padre.

Las siguientes horas son borrosas, como imágenes desdibujadas a través de un cristal empapado de lluvia. Sólo recuerdas la canción de los truenos, que es como una nana para ti, que te da fuerzas y te susurra en el viento que todo saldrá bien. Sólo pareces despertar del trance cuando te colocan a tu hija en sus brazos. Dos ojos violetas te miran sin ver en su pequeño rostro. Es una niña. Daenerys de la Tormenta, ése será su nombre. La abrazas, pero tu energía vital parece escapar de ti. Estás exhausta, incluso tu corazón parece ralentizarse. Tienes la certeza de que te queda poco tiempo, pero eso no te importa. Poco a poco, con una sonrisa, dejas de aferrarte a la vida para sumirte en un sueño profundo… tal vez vuelvas a reunirte con él…


End file.
